


Spilt Milk (shards of glass)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Wriggler!Equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: He did not understand why there was blood on the floor.





	Spilt Milk (shards of glass)

He was two sweeps old and there was blood dripping from his hands and onto the floor tiles. He did not understand why there was blood on the floor, or why his hands hurt. One moment he had been drinking the milk that Aurthour had provided for him and the next second there was milk, blood, and glass shards splashed across the once pristine tiles of his kitchen. 

There were shards of glass lodged in his hands too, the large chunks and slivers sticking out at strange angles. Several of the larger shards had buried themselves so deep into the meat if his fingers that they were touching bone. Milk and blood dripped from his hands.

“Aurthour! Aurthour!” Equius yelled as he slid off if his chair. The glass on the floor crunched underneath his boots as he walked out of the kitchen and into the respite block where his lusus was polishing the mantle. “I need your help.” 

Aurthour turned at his ward's panicked voice and immediately dropped the rag he was holding before rushing over and hefting Equius up by the armpits. He stared into Equius’s eyes, his face a mask of concern. He held Equius at arm’s length and examined him with care, his eyes scanning every inch of the troll that he had chosen to raise and protect. There was milk on his chin and soaking the front of his shirt and his hands were bleeding, but thankfully there were no more injuries. Satisfied, Aurthour brought Equius in for a hug before carrying him towards the absolution block where the medical kit was kept. 

Equius blinked, his lower lip quivering, before he averted his eyes.

“I'm sorry I broke the glass and made a mess and wasted my milk.” Equius whispered. His hands hung limp at his sides, his shoulders slumped. 

Aurthour cradled Equius to his chest, careful not to bruise his already damaged ward, and gently patted him on his back.


End file.
